


5 Times Hinata Insisted It Was Urgent And It Probably Could Have Waited + 1 Time It Actually Was

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, 9/10 is their day yeee, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KageHina Week, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sappy Ending, but for once i want them to be happy so lolll, god its so sappy idk if i like it, it's technically kagehina DAY today but whtvr, ki n d a, this is my first time doing a 5+1 fic and its over 4000 words jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KageHina Day (9/10/2016) Contribution</p><p>Hinata keeps telling Kageyama to call him and it keeps not really being important. Except when it is. Which, for Kageyama, is whenever Hinata calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Hinata Insisted It Was Urgent And It Probably Could Have Waited + 1 Time It Actually Was

**Author's Note:**

> KAGEHINA DAY BITCHES WOOOOO I LOVE MY BOYZ I LOVE THEM SO MUCH
> 
> l i s t e n BE GENTLE WITH ME I've never a 5+1 thingy before so this is new territory lmao
> 
> please enjoy this I kinda worked hard on it but at the same time it's just some pining and fluff and a really sappy ending so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

 

_Call me now, it’s urgent!!!!_

 

The message flashed across the phone screen, and Kageyama dropped his pen, nearly jumping out of his chair when his phone suddenly vibrated loudly on his desk in the quiet of his room. He picked up the phone, grumbling to himself, and glared at the message.

He immediately dialed Hinata’s number.

On the second ring, Hinata’s voice chirped over the line. “ _Kageyama!_ ”

Kageyama pulled the phone away from his ear, flinching. “Not so loud, dumbass,” he snapped.

He could hear a _smack_ , and instinctively imagined Hinata slapping a hand over his mouth, as if Kageyama could see him. “ _Sorry, Kageyama!_ ” He was still speaking loudly. “ _I’m just really scared and I don’t know what to do!_ ”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, and he frowned. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Hinata was scared? What could be bothering him? If something—or someone—was bothering Hinata, Kageyama imagined he could get to Hinata’s house pretty quickly, given that he’d only have his bike. Plus, he might need to bring a weapon if there was someone in Hinata’s house. A bat? That would take up space on his bike, add extra weight, too. Still, Kageyama was confident he could make it to Hinata’s house fast enough to help him. He’d also call Daichi and Sugawara. Their senpais would know what to do.

“ _It’s Kenma’s birthday tomorrow and I have no idea what to get him,_ ” Hinata squealed on the other end of the line. “ _Kageyama, please you have to help me!_ ”

Kageyama was silent for a couple seconds, his brain still racing a mile a minute. Then he closed his eyes.

“Hinata, it’s eleven-thirty at night, and you’re a dumbass,” he said thinly. He hung up.

Then he threw the phone at his bed. It landed on his pillow with a dull, unsatisfying thud. He’d been aiming for the wall, hoping it would shatter.

No emergency, just asking for advice. Shouldn’t he be glad there wasn’t any danger—only a birthday gift at risk? Except Kageyama’s birthday had come and gone—Hinata had never gotten him anything. Except Hinata had bothered him to talk about someone else—another setter—Nekoma’s setter—who he always—always—always talked about— _Kenma_ —and was always getting excited about him— _Kozume Kenma_ —as if Kageyama couldn’t be exciting—wasn’t exciting—wasn’t worth getting excited about—even from the most excitable person Kageyama knew in his entire life—

Kageyama threw his pen down on the desk, giving up on homework. He didn’t know why this bothered him. He barely knew Kenma.

But he knew Hinata.

Kageyama rose from his desk, lurchingly slow, like a rising creature of the deep, dragging its sunken feet still chained to the seafloor. He flicked off the lights and collapsed onto his bed, surrendering to the chaos of dreams where he could lose himself in the confusion of blinding, orange light, and the fear it sparked in his gut.

 

//

 

_Kageyama!!!!! text me!!! When u can!!_

 

Kageyama dropped his book bag on his desk, pulling out his phone as soon as he felt it vibrate. Only one person ever texted him this time of the morning. Sure enough, Hinata’s name flashed across his phone.

Kageyama glanced up at the clock on the wall. He still had a few minutes before the teacher called for homeroom attendance. Eyeing the students around him to make sure no one was paying him any attention, he sank into his seat and texted Hinata back.

 

_What is it?_

 

Almost immediately, a reply popped up, his phone buzzing in his hands. Kageyama rolled his eyes, then read the message.

 

_Can u tell captain I won’t be coming 2 practice 2day?? Im sick af >:((_

 

Kageyama arched an eyebrow. Hinata didn’t usually curse when he texted, even in abbreviations. He only did when he was really upset. And missing practice would definitely make him upset. Kageyama could relate to that.

Kageyama sighed. Almost a groan. They’d wanted to practice the new quick today, the falling toss. If Hinata couldn’t make it to practice, they’d have to put it off a whole other day. Kageyama wasn’t sure he liked that. He was itching to throw that toss again. And to see Hinata hit it.

But he knew keeping his spiker in good condition was more important, so he figured he shouldn’t say any of that.

 

_I will_ [he texted] _but u shouldnt worry about it. Get some rest so u can come back 2mrrw._

 

His phone was vibrating with another text before he could even put it in his pocket. He looked at it, surprised. Almost wary. What was Hinata doing? Lying in bed doing nothing but wait for Kageyama’s texts?

The thought stirred something inside Kageyama’s stomach. Was he going to be sick? No, it was just that he could feel his mouth doing something strange in reaction to the odd swirling in his gut.

He was smiling.

He read Hinata’s message, determined to answer just as fast.

 

_Thnx KAgeyaMa!! Ur the best!!!_

 

He was definitely smiling now. What was wrong with him?

 

_Obvsly dumbass. Now sleep._

 

_Yes sir!! >.<_

 

Kageyama stared at his phone, grinning like an idiot. Something was definitely wrong with him.

“Oi, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama snapped his phone shut and looked up. One of his classmates was standing near his desk, looking down at him curiously. “Yes?” Kageyama kept his voice cool.

Emboldened by Kageyama’s calm tone, the classmate stepped forward, pushing back his hair, like he was trying to be slick. “Who you texting there?” He snickered playfully. “Your girlfriend?”

In the 0.56 seconds it took Kageyama to open his mouth, he noticed the kid glance above him and to the right, meaning he was looking at someone else, gauging their reaction: another classmate, or multiple classmates. Meaning he was trying to goad Kageyama into a reaction. Meaning Kageyama was being set up. Meaning Kageyama was supposed to be a little joke for them before homeroom began, at the expense of his embarrassment and obsession with volleyball, which prevented him from making meaningful relationships, especially with girls, especially with girls he might have been interested in as _more than a friend_.

Meaning Kageyama was a sideshow freak to them.

But Kageyama knew he had plenty of meaningful relationships. His senpais on the team; his fellow first years, also on the team; Yachi and Kiyoko-san, also, technically, part of the team.

Hinata.

Hinata, who he’d been texting, who was definitely _not_ his girlfriend, nor would Kageyama ever want him to be his girlfriend, that’d be ridiculous, right? Or would it mean he’d get to see Hinata outside of just school and practice? But Hinata wasn’t a girl! Not that Kageyama knew of, of course, and if Hinata was it wasn’t any of Kageyama’s business, not that it mattered! Kageyama had met plenty of people who he’d once assumed were one gender or the other and found out he’d been wrong, so he figured it was best not to assume. He didn’t even assume himself as a “boy” anymore, but more like a half-boy? Was there a word for that? Sometimes-boy? He’d heard the term _demi-boy_ before, but wasn’t sure if that’s what it meant. He still needed to learn so much! And that didn’t even include the practicalities of volleyball!

But regardless of that, Hinata being a girl or not definitely didn’t matter, anyway it wasn’t like he’d ever want to be Kageyama’s girlfriend—boy…friend—whatever. They were just friends, and there was no way he’d let some pimply classmate with grease in his hair ruin that for him.

0.56 seconds was up, and he opened his mouth to speak.

“Yeah, it is my girlfriend,” Kageyama lied smoothly. “Which is more than you’ll ever get. So you can tell your pals behind me to shut up, because I can hear their nasty breathing from here when they laugh.”

Instantly, the soft giggling behind him went silent. The boy in front of him paled, not at all expecting that answer, and stammered an apology, face going bright red. He shuffled away.

Kageyama let out a shaky breath, sinking his head into his hands. The bell for homeroom rang, and other kids began to quiet down, settling into their seats. Their teacher called attendance, and Kageyama barely registered when he said “Present.” His face burned, and he spent the rest of class staring out the window, not paying any attention to the lesson. The longer he thought about it, the worse he felt. His whole body seemed to be itching, burning.

_Ashamed._

He felt his phone like a weight in his pocket, a heavy prayer, a guilty plea, waiting for it to buzz so he could see pixels and words arranged by _him_ , miles away, sick in bed.

_I was ashamed to say I’d been texting Hinata_.

He moved through classes and lunch like a pale shadow, his body transparent and empty of anything substantial. There was only a boiling red liquid left inside him, his blood roiling with shame. He was surprised no one could see the guilt he felt inside him.

_I didn’t want them to think I was…_

_What is wrong with me?_

 

///

 

_Hey, txt me? I wanna ask u smthng._

 

Kageyama had been staring at the message for ten minutes. Well, hours now. On and off, staring at it, then trying to distract himself with homework or working out or watching television or eating or even _reading_ , anything that wasn’t looking at his phone.

Hinata had sent the message last night, after practice. Kageyama couldn’t figure out what it might be about, or why Hinata couldn’t have asked him in person, at the gym or on their way home together.

Kageyama tapped his fingers on his desk, humming softly to himself. His room was peaceful and quiet; he had the whole house to himself. He picked up one of his volleyballs on the floor, bouncing it on his fingers. He fiddled with the items on his desk. He turned on his laptop. then he turned it off without doing anything on it. He considered going down to the basement to stretch and work out his core, but he didn’t feel like leaving his chair.

Finally, disgusted with himself for trying to hold off the inevitable, he sighed heavily and reached for his phone. He had no idea why he hadn’t just answered last night. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d gotten into some serious, long-winded conversation with Hinata late at night. Of course, usually it was Hinata who kept the conversation going. He had boundless energy, and enjoyed sending Kageyama texts about every little thought that crossed his little mind in his little head. Kageyama decided he might as well resign himself to it now.

 

_Hey_.

 

He leaned back in his chair and waited, looking out his window. The sun was setting outside. He’d been so unproductive today, letting the hours slip by without even really noticing them. The sky glowed a soft yellow—almost golden—and the sun was hidden behind mountainous clouds.

Kageyama realized with a jolt that he’d automatically considered the possibility that the sky looked almost exactly like _the same fucking shade of gold as Hinata Shoyou’s eyes_.

He shook his head, a shiver running up his spine. No, that wouldn’t do. He had to stop thinking like that. He had to stop seeing gay thoughts up in the sky, dammit.

 

He whirled around, glaring down at his phone. What was taking so long? He picked up his phone and tapped out another message.

 

_Hey, what’s up? did u need something?_

 

Barely ten seconds later, his phone buzzed.

Kageyama jumped at it, flipping it open, greedily looking down at the text like it was a drug and he was wrapped around it like an addict.

 

_Never mind. Don’t worry about it_.

 

No emoticons, no abbreviations, full sentences, actual grammatical punctuation… Kageyama analyzed the text message with laser accuracy in the blink of an eye. He’d become accustomed to the various ways Hinata texted, and this one right here was a bad sign.

He was angry.

Kageyama felt something that tested like bile rise in his throat. What could Hinata possibly be angry at? How did someone even make him angry? He was usually so—

It hit Kageyama so hard he doubled over, almost gasping, like a shit-ton of volleyballs had just been launched at his stomach:

_He had made Hinata angry once_.

He could remember it so clearly, the two of them screaming at each other, the emptiness of the court, the great vastness that had split like tectonic plates between them, then like continents crashing they had grabbed each other, hurling their anger and frustration at each other’s bodies, yelling insult after insult. Ruining each other.

For three weeks they’d barely spoken more than necessary when they practiced. Kageyama hadn’t once heard that holiest “ _I’m here_ ,” that sacred cry when Hinata had first summoned Kageyama to his side, demanding the toss like a greedy king, and Kageyama had given him everything, and Hinata had given everything to the toss, sending his whole body into that spike, every single time it came to him.

For three weeks, Kageyama had been in a silent hell, the echoes of Hinata’s voice ringing in his head.

He stared at the message, so succinct and bare, stripped of all personality. Kageyama knew of only one thing that had ever made Hinata angry, only one person.

It was Kageyama himself.

 

_Is something wrong?_

 

He decided to mirror Hinata’s texting, keeping his message formal.

 

_You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend, Kageyama._

 

Kageyama was floored. He gaped at his phone, trying to puzzle together what the hell Hinata was talking about. He had no idea, so he could only ask him.

 

_What the hell are you talking about?_

 

_Everyone in my homeroom was talking about it. They said a couple weeks ago you told Todo-kun that you had a girlfriend. Guess you’re pretty popular with the girls in my class now, too. Idk why. I guess cuz they think you’re ‘desirable’ now. Whatever. I guess I just thought you’d tell me about something like that._

 

Kageyama knew he was dropping his phone, could feel it slipping through his fingers, heard it fall to the small rug under his desk with a quiet _thud_ , but he couldn’t stop staring at his hands, couldn’t stop seeing that entire message burned into his brain, couldn’t feel his arms anymore. Something wasn’t right here— _no shit_ —but he couldn’t figure it out, like the message had been delivered but it was written in code and the messenger only spoke French so he couldn’t decipher and he only had forty-five minutes to figure it out before the enemy armies came rushing to battle, their lances ready to tear down his walls— _but this doesn’t make any sense, Todo-kun, when the hell have I ever talked to_ —

In homeroom. That slip of his tongue, the guilty shame that had built in his stomach. Could he tell Hinata the truth? About why he’d lied? To protect himself from the shame of something worse than not having a girlfriend because of sports, because of That Thing in the corner of his mind that gnawed at him day after day, week after week, chasing him into his dreams where he’d hoped to be safe but he wasn’t, he wasn’t ever safe because it followed him to school, to lunch, to the road leading to the gym, to practice, that burning, blinding, harshest light, a golden light, like the sky outside, like the clouds in Kageyama’s dreams, _like his eyes_ —

Kageyama sat up abruptly, fear making his limbs turn cold. He couldn’t tell Hinata the truth. Ever. But what could he say about this?

He reached down and picked up his phone.

 

_I don’t tell you everything, dumbass._

 

Would adding in his usual insult help? Make Hinata think this wasn’t a big deal? That Kageyama was still calm?

 

_Besides, it’s not important anyway. You shouldn’t listen to rumors_.

 

He chewed his bottom lip, hoping that would be enough.

 

_Yeah, I guess you don’t._

 

And then:

 

_i dont want u to get a girlfriend_

 

Kageyama froze.

_No caps, no punctuation, but still no emoticons, so he’s still upset, but this was rushed, like he needed to say it… Damn it there are things I need to say to, but what is he trying to_ —

His phone buzzed again.

 

_without telling me_

 

Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat, and he felt his chest squeeze. He’d rushed ahead, thinking there was something in that last text. Of course he had. He overanalyzed everything. Hinata wasn’t jealous. Why would he be? He didn’t care about Kageyama’s love life, he was only upset something so major had happened to Kageyama that he didn’t know about, as any good friend would. And nothing had even happened. It had just been a lie.

_A lie about him_.

Kageyama didn’t think he’d ever hated having a friend more than he did now. After so long, he’d finally found a place he felt at home, finally had someone he almost considered a best friend, a partner.

And he still wanted more. He was so selfish.

Kageyama’s chest still hurt, and something in it, froze, shifting, like it was wilted and withered. He smiled bitterly at his phone, knowing he didn’t deserve Hinata as a friend, or anything more.

 

_It was just a rumor, dumbass. But I won’t. I promise._

 

////

 

_KAGEYAMA!!!!! CALL ME RIGT NOW11!!!!! DOGS!!!_

 

Kageyama paused in the middle of talking to his classmate and glanced at his phone. He opened the text to see Hinata—most of him, anyway—buried under a pile of dogs, laughing hysterically. Kageyama smiled at the picture, and when his classmate gave him a look, he offered his phone to her, showing her the picture. “Look, he’s covered in dogs,” he said, as if she couldn’t see that for herself and he needed to tell her why the image was Incredibly Important. He took his phone back from her and chuckled softly when he saw it again.

When he realized his classmate was still quiet and looking at him, he glanced back up. “What?”

She shook her head innocently. “Nothing,” she said. Then she smiled. “I’ve just never seen you laugh before.”

Someone called her name, and she turned to go, nodding goodbye to Kageyama, still giving him that strange look, almost a knowing smile.

He shook his head, baffled by her. He couldn’t understand what other people were thinking about him half the time, nor did he care. He looked at the picture of Hinata, and he smiled again, feeling something warm tingle in his fingers.

He dialed Hinata’s number.

 

/////

 

_Kageyamaaaa, call meee, rlly importnt!_

 

Kageyama threw his volleyball bag into his closet, already calling Hinata as he flopped down on the bed, groaning. His whole body was sore from the practice match, but he felt good, and the sensation of victory was still singing in his bones.

On the fourth dial tone, Hinata picked up, chirping an excited “ _Hey!_ ” into Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama smiled softly, curling up in his bed and laying his phone on his pillow so he could talk into it while he rested his head.

“Hey,” he said.

He could almost hear Hinata grinning, beaming, glowing on the other end. His voice laughed breathily into the phone. “ _Hey_ ,” he giggled again. “ _Nice job today, Mr. Setter_.”

Kageyama grinned, and he wished Hinata could see it, even if Hinata sometimes said his smiles were scary. “You too, Mr. Spiker.” He laughed, and heard Hinata laugh, and he felt ridiculous and exhilaratingly nervous, and empty, like he was flying, while still full, like he was grounded and whole. Hinata’s laugh filled his ears, his room, and he wished more than anything that it didn’t have to be blocked by the tinny receiver of his phone, that Hinata’s laugh could be here in his room for real, that Hinata could be here in his room for real.

He shifted, pulling the phone closer. “We did really well today, Hinata,” he said sincerely. The faces of his teammates floated before his tired eyes, and he meant it. He had never really known what it was like to love a team. But he loved his team so fucking much. They were more than teammates, or upperclassmen, or underclassmen. They were Karasuno. They were the mob of hungry crows. They were a family.

“You were pretty awesome too, dumbass,” he said fondly, and he laughed when Hinata squawked on his end because Kageyama knew it was just out of habit, and he knew Hinata was grinning too, glowing at Kageyama’s praise.

“ _Tomorrow, Kageyama, I can’t wait to practice with you again. I already miss your toss so much, and being able to spike like that. Gwahh! I can’t wait!_ ”

Kageyama held his breath, and his room fell silent. The phone fell silent too, and the silence permeated both of them, Kageyama could feel it, reaching for them, an unbalanced scale tipping wildly on both ends, a profound emptiness of noise that passed between their phones, their ears, their hearts, their bodies. Both of them were still, the quiet hush holding them gently as they both contemplated Hinata’s words.

Kageyama licked his lips nervously. “Yeah, I…I miss you too…your spike, I mean. I always love seeing you…spike.”

_Shit, that was so obvious_.

“ _Kageyama_ ,” Hinata said, and there was something about his voice that simultaneously terrified and enthralled Kageyama. He wanted to hear Hinata say his name like that all the time, like he was staring out over the whole world below him and was calling Kageyama to his side to show him, to say _Look, look at what I’ve brought you, this is what I give to you_.

“ _Kageyama, I miss_ you _, too_ ,” Hinata said, and the winds over the earth were still.

The world held its breath, Japan held its breath, Tokyo, Miyagi, held their breath, the street held its breath, Kageyama’s room held its breath.

Kageyama exhaled in a shaky laugh.

“Yeah,” he said softly, and the world began to move again, brighter, warmer. “I miss you too, Hinata.”

Hinata giggled on his end of the line, and something shifted, something sacred and devout between them blossomed.

They talked on the phone for another two hours. Mindless, scattered, drifting, pointless talking. But neither of them wanted to stop, neither wanted to hang up, otherwise they’d lose the other’s voice. _Are you tired_ , one would ask. _You should get some sleep_. Like they were probing for how far they could take the conversation, how much they could reveal in one phone call. _I don’t want to hang up_ , they would say. _Not yet, not now._

And they were tired, and they did fall asleep, as tired boys do when they've fought a tough match and struggled to come out on top. They tried to whisper goodnight a dozen times, but they only kept repeating themselves and kept talking, anything to hear the other’s voice, until finally they both fell asleep.

They had only a few hours to go, however, before they could wake and see each other in person.

 

+1/

 

_Hey, Tobio, call me when you can. It’s urgent!!_

 

Kageyama looked down, waving the tailor away for a moment. He fished his phone out of his pocket, scanned the text message and hurriedly dialed Hinata’s number. Barely a dial tone had passed before Hinata picked up.

“Shoyou,” Kageyama said. “What’s wrong?”

“ _AAHH!! TOBIO-CHAN—_ ”

Kageyama flinched. “Shoyou?”

The sound of shuffling and annoyed muttering filled Kageyama’s ear. Then it cleared. “ _Sorry, Tobio, that was Oikawa-san. He’s helping me get fitted_.”

Kageyama ground his teeth. “If he tries to get you to wear fucking _orange_ one more time—”

Hinata laughed, loud and dazzling, and it made Kageyama’s growl slip into a warm smile. “ _He won’t, I promise_.”

“Alright,” Kageyama said. He hummed happily. “How you doing? You calling in for any particular reason?”

“ _Just making sure you’re getting fitted right, Bakageyama! I’m fine! Not nervous or anything!_ ”

Kageyama grinned. “Uh-huh, sure.”

He could practically hear Hinata sticking out his tongue.

“Nothing to be nervous about, Shoyou,” he said, softer. “We just gotta walk down an aisle and put some rings on each other’s fingers. How hard is that?”

“ _I knowww,_ ” Hinata groaned. “ _But what if I mess up the vows? What if I trip?_ ”

“Shoyou,” Kageyama said, and Hinata went quiet on the other end. “None of this actually matters. This is just a formality so our families can brag about which uncle can hold more alcohol, and for us to see some friends. It’s just a ceremony.” He gripped the phone a little tighter in his hands, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. “You know I’ve been married to you since we met, so this is nothing. And you’ve taken on much worse than this. So it’s nothing for you too, Sho. I trust you.”

The line was quiet, and Kageyama worried he may have gotten too sappy.

“ _How did I ever get so lucky to meet you?_ ” Hinata said, his voice a reverent hush. “ _I love you so fucking much, Kageyama Tobio_.”

Kageyama smiled, his eyes misting over. He waved away the tailor’s offer of a tissue, laughing brokenly at his own mess.

He could remember waiting so long to say those words, and now he finally could, now he couldn’t wait to say them in person, to hold Hinata’s face and tell the world below them, _This is the one I love, this is the one I belong to_.

“I love you too, Hinata Shoyou,” Kageyama said.

And he clicked his phone shut, knowing all was right with the world they lived in, a world he was lucky enough to share with Hinata, a world where they had existed at the same time and place, to find each other, love each other, hurt each other, heal each other, break and mend and steal each other, give each other wings, lift each other higher, and live, live, _live_ for each other. A world where they could love, and live, and be whole.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com


End file.
